04 Core D: Machine Shop. C4.1 Rationale. Core D provides machine shop support services to enable (1) specialized imaging, (2) electrical recording and behavioral methods - major features of UCD neuroscience research. As evidenced in section 04.4, the shop provides the ability go beyond the out-of-the-box instrumentation and accessories that are available commercially. We have the ability to alter commercial instruments and equipment to our own specifications, and more importantly to build customized versions from scratch. As such, the shop core allows infrastructure to evolve and change over time ahead of commercially available instruments thereby allowing users to use instruments that lead the application of advanced/novel technologies to neuroscience research. While the main goal is to provide products that aren't commercially available, the shop provides rapid access to products on an as-needed basis, particularly when commercial availability is slow (e.g. electrode holders and amplifier headstage mounts for electrophysiological recording and microscope mounts and stage adaptors for confocal microscopy). In addition, the shop routinely modifies products to meet specific needs.